Pourquoi tu dois être si mignon ?
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Kaito se dit que Shinichi est vraiment très mignon. / ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Why'd You Have To Be So Cute

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de l'auteur :

Essentiellement, tout ça a été écrit parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir récemment beaucoup écrit du point de vue de Shinichi, et je voulais faire une pause et essayer d'écrire quelque chose du point de vue de Kaito pour changer.

Le titre est tiré de ''Say Goodnight and Go'' de Imogen Heap, parce que les paroles du refrain conviennent. Bien que ça ne soit pas le cas de toute la chanson elle-même.

Hé bien, espérons que vous apprécierez ! – Luna.

* * *

Oh non, pensa Kaito avec désespoir, ça recommençait.

Encore.

Il observait, avec une quantité non négligeable d'horreur, Shinichi continuer d'éplucher une orange qu'il avait dans !es mains, et ce tout en prenant soin de bien la tourner pour que l'épluchure se détache parfaitement. Sa lèvre inférieure disparaissant derrière ses dents quand il risquait dangereusement de la déchirer.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, pensa Kaito avec désespoir en voyant l'expression de Shinichi se détendre. Il semblerait que grâce à une tournure magique du destin, Shinichi ait réussi à éviter une tragédie de dernière minute, sauvant tout son travail, et ce en navigant autour de l'écorce pour qu'elle ne se déchire pas ; Shinichi était-il même _conscient_ de ce qu'il faisait ?

Parce que Kaito n'arrivait même pas à _penser _à cause de la ridicule _beauté_ de ce fichu détective.

Selon lui, ça avait commencé assez raisonnablement. Il avait _juste _regardé Shinichi une fois, une nuit glaciale de la mi-décembre, alors qu'ils revenaient à pied de la fête d'avant Noël annuelle de Ran, et avait remarqué, de façon _très rationnelle_, que Shinichi semblait plutôt mignon avec ses joues ayant viré au rouge poinsettia à cause du froid, et ses lèvres gercées et légèrement enflées parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de mettre du baume pour quelque raison que ce soit. A ce moment, ça lui avait paru parfaitement normal de penser ça, c'était juste une observation et _rien d'autre_. Il n'y avait aucun sens plus profond, du tout.

C'est pourquoi Kaito avait été capable de sourire quand Shinichi avait remarqué qu'il le regardait et lui avait demandé si il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Ce à quoi Kaito, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Shinichi (à sa plus grande mortification), avait simplement répondu en chantonnant, ''Tu as juste l'air trop mignon, Shin-chan !''

L'expression mécontente de Shinichi, disant clairement : _un jour, je vais mettre des araignées dans ton lit_, aussi avait été mignonne.

Kaito croyait tout aussi fermement que la seconde fois avait également été dénuée de double sens. Ils faisaient du shopping de dernière minute pour les cadeaux de noël, parce que Shinichi avait été tellement prit par une enquête pendant huit jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter des cadeaux.

Shinichi avait déjà trouvé un cadeau pour Ran (un délicat bracelet en argent sterling avec une orchidée en améthyste) et Hattori (un livre intitulé _Gardez votre calme – dix façon de gérer une colère excessive_ – Kaito avait décidé qu'il préférait probablement ne rien savoir) et maintenant il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour les Détectives Boys.

Le détective planait devant un stand plein d'animaux en peluches, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rétrécis alors qu'il les balayait du regard. ''Je suis à peu près sûr qu'Ayumi aimerait en avoir un.''

Levant les yeux de l'endroit où il lisait _Gardez votre calme – dix façon de gérer une colère excessive _(« Aller dans votre lieu préféré » était-il vraiment efficace ?), Kaito jeta un coup d'œil aux rangées d'animaux aux couleurs vives. ''Quel est son animal préféré ?''

Renfrogné, Shinichi avait lancé un regard noir à une vache jaune et souriante. ''Je ne sais pas. Elle aime à peu près tous les animaux, je pense.''

''Alors, choisi-en un,'' avait dit Kaito en haussant les épaules, s'attendant à ce qu'ils en aient bientôt fini. Mais Shinichi n'avait pas semblé convaincu, s'approchant d'un chat gris clair pour le prendre dans ses mains.

''Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu un chat en peluche comme celui-là quand j'étais enfant ?'' Avait murmuré Shinichi en regardant le chat d'un air contemplatif. ''Je l'ai nommé Sherlock. Mes parents doivent encore avoir des photos.''

''Oh.''

Et puis, Kaito l'avait _regardé_, parce que Shinichi fixait le chat dans ses mains en arborant ce qui était probablement le sourire le plus nostalgique de tous les temps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kaito ne comprendrait jamais la façon paranormale dont les lumières trop brillantes et peu chères du magasin parvenaient à donner à Shinichi un regard aussi brillant qu'un rayon de soleil, soulignaient la douce boucle de ses lèvres et illuminaient ses cheveux aussi parfaitement.

Kaito avait été terriblement incapable de penser à autre chose. _C'est une scène tellement stéréotypée, digne d'un manga shojo, je devrais probablement arrêter de le regarder aussi bizarrement, mais c'est très difficile dans l'immédiat et hum…_

Shinichi avait finalement posé le chat avec un soupir avant de se retourner pour lui offrir un sourire légèrement gêné. ''Tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste leur offrir le dernier livre de Shinmei Kaori à tous les trois. Je crois avoir entendu Mitsuhiko insinuer quelque chose à ce sujet il y a quelques temps.''

''Oh, euh…'' balbutia Kaito, sortant difficilement de sa transe, avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir du magasin. Shinichi l'avait hélé plusieurs fois, confus, mais Kaito avait été bien trop occupé à essayer de cacher la rougeur qui tentait de se propager sur son cou.

La troisième fois que ça s'est produit, Kaito était à peu près sûr que tout a cessé de porter ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de modération. Avoir l'air mignon par une soirée glaciale, d'accord. Avoir l'air mignon en tenant un chat en peluche, d'accord. Tout ça avait un sens (Hé bien, autant de sens que de penser que votre meilleur ami est mignon).

Mais ceci _certainement pas._

Ils se disputaient. Ne plaisantaient pas, ne riaient pas et ne discutaient même pas calmement et logiquement ; c'était une dispute avec des cris pour se faire entendre, des projections d'objets contre la table et des mains levées de _frustration_.

Ça avait commencé avec quelque chose de stupide, un commentaire de Kaito à propos du fait que Shinichi rentrait tard ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler pourquoi il était chez Shinichi à une heure du matin – Shinichi l'avait-il appelé ? Est-ce qu'il était venu passer du temps chez lui ?

Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la remarque avait figé Shinichi avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui d'un air accusateur, le regard aiguisé comme des rasoirs avant qu'il n'attaque « Je viens de passer quatre heures comme otage d'un tueur en série à cause de toi, donc _s'il te plait_ garde ton commentaire pour toi. »

A cela, Kaito avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et avait demandé à savoir de quoi _diable_ parlait Shinichi. Celui-ci avait expliqué, narquoisement, qu'il avait travaillé sur une affaire où un tueur en série visait des voleurs, et ce pour une forme de justice biaisée, et dont la cible suivante était le Kaito KID. Pour l'attirer, Shinichi avait prétendu être KID et avait passé quatre heures en sa présence, amenant avec précaution l'homme dans une position telle que la police puisse l'arrêter.

Kaito n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre ça, à cause de la raison évidente pour laquelle, hum, _Shinichi avait passé quatre heures avec un tueur en série_. Ce qui ne devait arriver en _aucune_ circonstance. Il avait alors exprimé cette pensée à haute voix, provoquant l'exaspération de Shinichi.

''Je ne sais pas qui tu penses que je suis, mais je suis un _détective_ ! Ce genre de chose c'est la routine pour moi ! Ce n'est rien de grave !'' Avait crié Shinichi au sommet de leur dispute, poings serrés.

''N'essaye pas de me faire croire ça !'' Lui avait crié Kaito en frappant violement du poing contre la table de la cuisine. ''Je ne vois ni Hattori, ni Hakuba, ni Sera-san, ni…putain, je ne vois même pas la _police_ dire des conneries pareilles ! Tu ne _peux pas_ me dire que ça n'a rien de grave !'' Avait-il dit en lui jetant un regard noir, ne voulant pas être celui qui détournerai le regard le premier. ''Tu es trop impulsif !''

Shinichi avait alors éclaté d'un rire sans retenue. Puis, avec un calme forcé, il grogna. ''Oh, _je suis _trop impulsif ?''

''Oui, tu es trop impulsif-''

''C'est ironique, venant _de toi_ d'entre tous.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?''

''Que tu ferais mieux de te taire, surtout quand tu passes la moitié de ton temps à _fuir la police _et à _sauter du haut d'immeubles_ !'' Avait craqué Shinichi, son expression était si féroce que Kaito avait serré les dents en guise de représailles. ''Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me dire que _je suis_ impulsif quand tu risques ta vie aussi souvent et que tu ne sembles _même pas_ t'en soucier !''

A ce moment là, Shinichi avait l'air vraiment furieux, le visage rose de colère, la bouche rempliée en une irritée ligne rouge et sa poitrine s'abaissant et se relevant à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Pourtant, il avait aussi l'air, d'une façon ou d'une autre, très…très…

_Mignon_. Inopportunément _mignon_.

Toute leur dispute avait alors quitté Kaito, remplacée par une combinaison désagréable de mortification et d'horreur (quel genre de personne penserait que son meilleur ami furieux était_ mignon_ ?). Là-dessus, il avait en quelque sorte renoncé à leur dispute. Shinichi, laissé sans personne pour répondre à sa colère, s'était finalement calmé et ils avaient passé une demie heure à boire du thé dans un silence religieux avant que le professeur Agasa n'appel pour demander si leur silence signifiait qu'ils allaient bien ou si il devait appeler une ambulance.

Après ça, Shinichi s'était excusé et Kaito avait accepté ses excuses avant d'offrir les siennes. C'était peut-être un témoignage de leur amitié, ni l'un ni l'autre ne laisseraient leur fierté entraver des excuses.

Mais depuis lors, Kaito avait lentement perdu la tête. Parce que, dans les moments les plus aléatoires, il était toujours soudainement frappé par la pensée que Shinichi était mignon.

Jeudi dernier, c'était pendant que Shinichi _envoyait un SMS _à Ran pour leur diner. Il y a deux jours, Shinichi _nouait ses lacets_. Hier, c'était pendant qu'_il lisait_ un livre.

Et maintenant, c'était parce qu'il _pelait une orange_.

Ça devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et Kaito commençait à envisager d'aller demander de l'aide.

Il leva les yeux au moment où Shinichi retirait un quartier de l'orange pour la mordiller délicatement, mordillant légèrement la peau translucide avant de la mastiquer. Il ressemblait à un petit animal forestier, et c'était…

…_mignon_.

Avec un couinement étranglé, Kaito laissa bruyamment tomber sa tête contre la table.

Au-dessus de lui, Shinichi déglutit audiblement. ''Ça va Kaito ?'' S'enquit-il, semblant quelque peu inquiet. ''Je veux dire, tu agis bizarrement.'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre un instant. ''En fait, tu agis bizarrement depuis un moment.''

Pour toute réponse, Kaito émit un gémissement étranglé.

Il y eu un bruissement avant que des mains froides ne touchent soudainement les joues de Kaito, soulevant sa tête de la table et l'obligeant à croiser le regard de Shinichi. Le détective avait les sourcils froncés, la bouche baissée avec désapprobation. ''Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui _ne vas pas_ ?'' Gémit Kaito, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Shinichi. Ça ne fonctionna pas et Kaito se souvint avec tristesse que c'était le même Shinichi que celui qui affrontait des meurtriers et des trafiquants de drogue toute la journée. Finalement, il regarda faiblement Shinichi. ''Il n'y a rien qui chose chez moi. Tout ce qui cloche est chez _toi_.''

A cela, les sourcils de Shinichi se levèrent. ''De quoi tu _parles_ ?''

''Tu es…'' Commença Kaito avant de s'interrompre à la dernière seconde. Voulait-il vraiment entrer là dedans ? ''Ton visage. C'est…''

''Mon visage … ? C'est… ?''Invita Shinichi. Le sillon entre ses sourcils s'approfondissant à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur son visage, réalisa Kaito avec désespoir. Désespoir, car il pouvait le sentir commencer à se réchauffer. Et il doutait que Shinichi ne le remarque pas.

Shinichi soupira, un son grave et fatigué. Puis, son visage se détendit en une expression de légère préoccupation plus que d'inquiétude.

Et puis, ensuite, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tirant entre ses dents, en levant les sourcils. Puis, il inclina la tête à l'imagine d'un adorable petit chiot et Kaito ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un :'' Tu es vraiment mignon.''

A la seconde où il comprit ce qu'il avait dit, Kaito pria pour qu'un trou s'ouvre instantanément dans le sol et l'engloutisse, lui évitant ainsi la peine de déménager dans une nouvelle ville, de changer de nom et de vivre caché pour le reste de ses jours. Il déglutit. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir à nouveau faire face à Shinichi. _Jamais_.

Dans le silence gênant qui suivi la proclamation de Kaito, Shinichi ne fit pas un geste, immobile comme une statue. Ses mains étaient figées sur le visage de Kaito, se cramponnant à la courbe de sa mâchoire, et Kaito décida qu'aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour mourir d'embarras.

''Tu.'' Déglutit sèchement Shinichi, d'un ton incrédule. ''Tu crois que je suis… mignon ?''

''Euh.'' S'interrompit un instant Kaito.''Oui.'' Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'une manière qu'il pria ne pas être trop effrayante. ''Très.''

Pendant un long moment, Shinichi resta assis et cligna des yeux. Son pouce frissonna légèrement sur la pommette de Kaito, presque imperceptiblement. Kaito commençait tout juste à se demander si Shinichi le faisait exprès (parce que si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment _injuste_) quand celui-ci eut un sourire _narquois_ – _sourit_ – et dit, d'une voix roque et basse, _nom de Dieu_, ''Voyons si je peux changer ça.''

Il se pencha alors à travers la table et frotta ses lèvres contre celles de Kaito.

Shinichi _pouvait_ certainement changer ça, décida Kaito un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'endormait, la tête de Shinichi contre sa clavicule et ses bras noués autour de sa taille. Parce qu'il commençait vraiment à penser que _sexy_ était plus ajusté que _mignon_.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ha ha… ? N'est-ce pas une bonne note pour terminer … ? *faible rire*.

Eh bien, espérons que vous avez apprécié, et à bientôt ! Bisous ! – Luna


End file.
